


Someone You Loved

by OhMyMoony



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Based on 5x19, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyMoony/pseuds/OhMyMoony
Summary: All the pain inside Lena was paralyzing...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Someone You Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, English is definitely not my first language.   
> This was based on the 5x19 and on a Lewis Capaldi song - Someone You Loved.  
> Enjoy :D

Things are not exactly easy between them. Words are not necessary, just one look and they knew all that have to know about each other. There weren’t secrets or lies, or that was what Lena believed until that day.

Losing Kara hurts like never before, but she didn’t know how to trust in someone who hid something like that from her. Principally after all the history between the Luthors and the Supers.

Of course, Lena could understand Kara’s side, her fear from loose the one that knew about her secret, the eminent treat, but either way, Lena wasn’t just some other of Kara’s friends. Together they are more than just friends. They are the union between opposite sides, they are stronger, they are… them.

There weren’t words enough in the languages know by Lena to describe the relationship between them. It was more than they have ever felt, more than a simple friendship, even the strongest of all, more than the love that they felt for anyone.

At the same time that this feeling floods them, it was overwhelming to the point that both of them were afraid of the unknown and tried to push the feeling deep down.

At that moment, the only thing that Lena felt was the pain. Pain from losing the only person that never doubted her, even when she doubted herself. Pain to lose her trust. Pain from losing someone that fought so much to push down her walls. And that hurt like hell.

Her heart was hurting too, as tears streamed down her face and painful hiccups escaped her mouth without control. She wanted to hurt Kara as much as she was hurting, to take her to the fine line between sanity and insanity.

So she tried to hurt Kara, to make her feel like she was losing control over things, but then realized that she felt no relief in that. Therefore, she thought, maybe she should find a way to make people better in a way that no one suffered like her anymore.

Lex took advantage of his sister’s pain, manipulating her, that was in too much pain to acknowledge what was happening. He pushed her even more way from Kara and to a dark path.

In a moment of lucidity in the middle of all the darkness and pain, Lena realized all that was wrong with her doings, most Lex’s fault, and ran away from that. She was hurting again, but she knew that it was a possibility, since she learned in a hard way to don’t trust her brother.

The last memories that she had from Kara weren’t the better ones, but Lena knew that the information in her hands was bigger than her feelings. It was the time to face Supergirl and that was going to hurt like hell.

The hard look in Kara’s eyes when she opened the door was enough to bring all back to Lena, hurting more than she expected. Her eyes watered instantly and rolled down her face as she explained what had happened and what Lex was planning. The apologized was painful for both and at that moment Lena knew that she had hurt Kara as much as she was hurt.

They knew that the only way to win was working together, and so they did. The way that Kara was treating her hurts like never before. Watching her with her family and friends, being her usual bubbly self, as Lena as nothing more than a spectator. Before all that, Kara was her family, her home.

But maybe it was time to let the time pass by to fix all the problems and just accept that nothing would be the same.

After all, Luthors wasn’t made to love.


End file.
